Fights, Friends, Families and Food
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: RE-WRITE OF FOOD LABS.


**Yep decided to re-write it. Sorry I haven't been around much. My life has become so much crazier since July last year and unfortunately updates to my stories are going to be few and far between. Saying this I dug this out from the depths of my many files and decided to post it. Hopefully I will be able to add more in the future and complete a re-write of the story 'Food Labs'.**

* * *

Monday 11th July, 0600h, Crime scene, Miami – Florida

Ryan sighed as he pulled up to the crime scene and saw the one hummer he did not want to see first thing on a Monday morning. He decided it was too early for him to have to put up with one Eric Delko. He pulled up at the side of the Cuban's silver vehicle and took a moment to compose himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had turned up to a scene and actually looked forwards to solving the case. Those days were long gone now and all that was left was and endless, bitter war against his colleagues. Ryan undid his seatbelt and reached into the back seats to grab his processing kit. He jumped out of the vehicle and slowly made his way towards where he could see Horatio in one of his trade mark suits; standing next to where Alexx was already processing the body of a young, blonde female.

"_Morning H."_ He greeted as he approached his boss; attempting to sound at least a little cheerful.

"_Good morning Mr Wolfe."_ The lieutenant replied. _"Thank you for making it at short notice. Eric is already inside and has made a start."_

"_Okay. Is there anything I should be looking out for in particular?"_ Ryan asked; brushing off the compliment that the lieutenant had thrown at him.

"_Just the usual."_ Horatio replied.

"_Alright. Thanks H."_ Ryan said as he started making his way down the garden path. _"Morning Alexx."_ Ryan said softly as he walked past the M.E.

"_Morning baby."_ The female replied; watching her friend disappear into the victim's house and noting his slumped shoulders. She hadn't missed the expressionless mask Ryan had slipped on and wondered where her cheerful, enthusiastic baby had gone.

"_Alexx what does that look like to you?"_ Horatio asked; squatting down and pointing to a patch of dark skin on the victim's cheek.

"_A burn mark."_ The woman replied; turning her attention back to the task at hand. _"Definitely post-mortem."_

"_Look at the shape."_ Horatio continued.

"_A heart?"_ Alexx said as she pulled on the skin around the burn.

"_Yes and this is the third case in Miami alone this month."_ Horatio said.

"_Serial killer?"_

"_I don't think so Alexx."_ Horatio replied_. "There have been cases just like this one in New York, Las Vegas and Quantico. I think this is a group."_

"_Well I'll know more at post but judging by the evidence it looks like the poor girl was raped."_

"_Just like our other two victims."_ Horatio said.

"_What's betting he wore a condom for this one too?"_ Alexx asked.

"_We'll catch him."_ Horatio reassured; squeezing the woman's shoulder before entering the house to see how his two CSIs were getting on. Alexx sighed and took out her thermometer from her case.

"_Or them."_ Alexx whispered; looking back down at the young blonde's face. _"You died to young sweetie."_ She said soothingly as she slid the instrument into the young blonde's liver. _"Just like they all do."_

* * *

Eric looked up from his evidence as he heard footsteps on the tiled floor. He glared at the younger man who by his watch was ten minutes late in getting to the crime scene.

"_Finally decided to make an appearance then this morning?"_ He spat at the younger man, hoping to get coax a reaction out of the CSI. Anything was better than the emotionless robot he had been observing for the past few months and if making his colleague angry was what it took for Ryan to speak to him then that is what he would do. He watched anger flare up in Ryan's eyes and couldn't help but note how they sparkled in the early morning sunlight.

"_Yeah Delko I did. After receiving Horatio's text not twenty minutes ago I broke half of Miami's speed limits just to get here in a respectable time. Had your girlfriend showed up for work this morning I would have had time to at least eat."_ Ryan replied to the shock of the Cuban. Ryan was definitely not in the mood for a talking down and Eric decided not to push his luck. Something was bothering the younger man and the Cuban couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the longing looks Ryan had been throwing his way for the past six months. Ever since the young man had drove Eric back home from the Christmas party something had changed between the two of them and the older man wished he could remember what had happened that night.

"_Is there a problem here gentlemen?" _Horatio asked as he stepped inside the house.

"_Not at all H."_ Ryan replied. _"Eric was just telling me how nice it was of me to fill in for Calleigh at such short notice."_ Ryan said in a sickly sweet voice. _"Now if you want me I'll be processing upstairs."_


End file.
